


Camp TV Short Story - Diary Where Are You?

by Syahaz



Category: Camp TV, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Storyline, POV Multiple, Short One Shot, Trivial Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syahaz/pseuds/Syahaz
Summary: Heather trying to find her diary. She thinks she loses it at a forest. At the forest, she sees a guy holding her diary. Will she asks him nicely to get it back? Or it'll be a lot of struggle involved?
Relationships: Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Trenton/Heather (Camp TV)





	Camp TV Short Story - Diary Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic that I ever completed in my life. So uhh, yeah. It's probably not the best fic ever but I hope you fellows enjoying it nonetheless. This work is based on Total Drama's pilot also known as Camp TV. I think writing a story about the pilot characters is an interesting idea for me as I can basically go crazy with any ideas as long as I don't interrupt the canon aspects which are very limited as well, it's pilot of course and limited compared to the final version. The story below is about the character Trenton (Prototype Trent) and Heather (Prototype Gwen). In this version, the pair is shown as rivals instead of lovers in the final one. It also has two route storyline since I can't pick which is better. I only change the opening and some section of the middle part of the story.

**Main Story:**  
It’s another night without challenge and elimination. A girl with reddish dyed and highlighted hair, a black plain shirt and zebra-striped short is panic as in trying to find something that very dear to her. She rushes outside with only full moonlight guiding her way to her destination in mind. When she arrives there, she is surprised by the sight of a guy holding her beloved diary.

Heather: YOU!!!  
Trenton: Huh?  
Heather: Stop you, diary stealer! *Runs towards Trenton and struggling to take the diary back.*  
Trenton: *Quickly defend himself enough with his arms as a shield.* Heather, calm down! It’s not what you think it is.  
Heather: Then what was THAT?! *Points at her diary in Trenton’s hand.*  
Trenton: Look, I just want to see to whom I should return this diary!  
Heather: *Snatches the diary right away.* AS IF I’m gonna believe you! You have like hundreds of reasons to take me down!  
Trenton: You know, *Takes a deep breath* I tried to be nice to you ONCE in a lifetime… *Turns back against Heather towards the path to the boys’ cabin.* Believe whatever you want, as long the truth is in my side, I got nothing to be mad about.  
Heather: *Stares at Trenton with hatred intensely. Raises eyebrows and bites lips moments later.* Umm, about my middle name can you just… don’t tell anyone about it?  
Trenton: *Stays silent for a couple of seconds.* I don’t know what’s your deal with it, but I won’t say anything about it. Not my business, right?  
Heather: Err, yeah…

Clouds slowly covering the shine of the full moon. Owls hoots and soaring crows transmit throughout the whole woods. Steps of a living being on the nature floor can be heard by others nearby, sending some chills down to Heather’s vertebrae.

Heather: Hello? Is anybody there?... This is not funny... Trenton if that’s you, I’ll kill you if you follow me back! *Runs to the girls’ cabin in fear. Slamming the door shut.*  
Lewshana: *Awakes of the slammed door. Lifting her eye cover on one side.* What the? Heather, could you slow down? I’m about getting my beauty sleep. By the way, what the hell are you doing out there?   
Heather: *Breaths unstably.* Sorry- yes- but- out there’s- there’s… *Catches more breath.*   
Lewshana: Take it easy, sis. I can’t understand what are you trying to say-

The door opens wide the second time with a huge force by a mysterious figure without any prior notice which is horrifying to both Heather and Lewshana. Not to mention it is already late at night and it is very sudden. The figure turns out to be sleepwalking Lindsay, who then falls on the floor. Lewshana sighed, pulls her eye cover out completely and jumps out from her bed and go back to get her beauty sleep. Then she manages to bring Lindsay back to her bed. Heather eventually slumps herself on her bed. She checks out if her diary got any damage to it. Relief that there’s none, she takes a deep breath before closing her eyes despite having a sprinkle of guilt inside her.

* * *

  
**Alternative Story:**  
It’s another night without challenge and elimination. A young man with a messy haircut, black tank top and camo three-quarter slack trousers takes a chance for a night stroll and breathes in breezing air. With some ray from his camping flashlight, he begins to hum along the way. Step by step, he found something peculiar within the bushes. He’s pretty sure it’s not something that belongs there as its shape is very regular instead of an organic one. He flashes towards it and he discovers a book or rather a book-like object. He picks it up and then tries to slowly figure out what the object is.

Trenton: Hmm, looks like a diary… Someone must be losing it. Hmm… *Flipping the cover of the diary, seeing some handwriting on the first page..* Heather Gwenfron…  
Heather: YOU!!!  
Trenton: Huh?  
Heather: Stop you, diary stealer! *Runs towards Trenton and struggling to take the diary back.*  
Trenton: *Quickly defend himself enough with his arms as a shield.* Heather, calm down! It’s not what you think it is.  
Heather: Then what was THAT?! *Points at her diary in Trenton’s hand.*  
Trenton: Look, I just want to see to whom I should return this diary!  
Heather: *Snatches the diary right away.* AS IF I’m gonna believe you! You have like hundreds of reasons to take me down!  
Trenton: You know, *Takes a deep breath* I tried to be nice to you ONCE in a lifetime… *Turns back against Heather towards the path to the boys’ cabin.* Believe whatever you want, as long the truth is in my side, I got nothing to be mad about.  
Heather: *Stares at Trenton with hatred intensely. Raises eyebrows and bites lips moments later.* Umm, about my middle name can you just… don’t tell anyone about it?  
Trenton: *Stays silent for a couple of seconds.* I don’t know what’s your deal with it, but I won’t say anything about it. Not my business, right?  
Heather: Err, yeah...

Clouds slowly covering the shine of the full moon. Owls hoots and soaring crows transmit throughout the whole woods. Steps of a living being on the nature floor can be heard by others nearby, sending some chills down to Heather’s vertebrae. Suddenly, Trenton comes back to pick up the camping flashlight that he accidentally dropped. Heather instantly gets an idea to get way back to the cabin.

Heather: Uh… I, err, um… Could you, *Gulps* walk with me? I don't wanna at first but the woods tonight just feel so odd, you know? *Rubs arms nervously.*  
Trenton: *Sigh hard before turns his head a few times slightly facing the way to the girls’ cabin.*  
Heather: *Nodding and smiles.*

While walking, Heather couldn’t keep her head straight to the front. Her deep instinct keeps telling her that they’re both are not alone. The atmosphere of the night truly creeps Heather out. On the contrary, she is the kind who love the serendipity of a night but in this specific night, presence of an evil force somewhat can be detected, roaming among the tall big barks. Trenton instinctively grips Heather’s hands gently. She opens her eyes widely at him out of shock, then smiles of relief for his understanding. As soon as they reach the front door of the girls’ cabin, Trenton turns his way back to his initial destination without any word since they’re leaving the woods area. Heather is about to say something to him after going through strong conflict on herself whether she should apologize for her harsh words or keep it to herself. However, he already far away to hear her from where she is at that point. She lets a frustrating groan out, chagrined on her delayed action. For short, she messed up big time.

Heather: *Opens the door and closing it calmly.*  
Leshawna: *Awakes of the creaking door. Lifting her eye cover on one side.* Heather? Is that you? Did you found your diary out there?   
Heather: *Grins sheepishly.* Yeah, I did. It was very scary out there but hey, it worth it.

The door opens wide the second time with a huge force by a mysterious figure without any prior notice which is horrifying to both Heather and Lewshana. Not to mention it is already late at night and it is very sudden. The figure turns out to be sleepwalking Lindsay, who then falls on the floor. Lewshana sighed, pulls her eye cover out completely and jumps out from her bed and go back to get her beauty sleep. Then she manages to bring Lindsay back to her bed. Heather eventually slumps herself on her bed. She checks out if her diary got any damage to it. Relief that there’s none, she takes a deep breath before closing her eyes despite having a sprinkle of guilt inside her.


End file.
